The present disclosure relates to an electronic module, such as for example can be used as a transmission control module for a motor vehicle. The disclosure furthermore relates to a method for producing an electronic module.
Electronic modules are used to construct circuits in which various electrical and/or electronic components are interconnected. With the aid of such interconnected components, the electronic module can provide particular functionalities. For example, electronic modules in the form of transmission control modules are used to control functions of a transmission in a motor vehicle. Besides simple components, for example resistors, capacitors, inductors, etc., or other more complex components, for example integrated circuits (ICs) or application-specific ICs (ASICs), an electronic module can in this case also have sensors, in order for example to measure states inside the transmission to be controlled or in an environment, and/or plugs, in order for example to be able to electrically connect the electronic module or portions thereof to external circuits.
Some components of an electronic module must be externally accessible, or able to detect ambient conditions, during its operation. For example, sensors are intended to be fitted on an electronic module in such a way that at least one sensing region of a sensor can interact with ambient conditions to be detected. Plugs of an electronic module should be externally accessible.
Furthermore, some components, such as in particular sensors and plugs, are intended to be electrically connected electrically to the other components, or to a circuit board carrying these other components, in such a way that significant forces acting on them during operation of the electronic module do not cause damage to the electrical connections in the long term. In particular, conventional solder connections can entail a risk of mechanical failure in the course of the lifetime of the electronic module.
DE 10 2013 215 368 A1 describes an electronic unit having a circuit board, on which a sensor is fastened.